Yugioh: Season 5 in a Duel, Atem vs Bakura
by Ambernightdazer416
Summary: What if season 5 was played as a duel and not all the things in ancient Egypt. This duel is Yugi and Kaiba vs Yami-Bakura.


**If Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi dueled instead of the events in season 5, this is what I'm thinking it would go down.**

 **Card Effects**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

XXXXXX - Turn end

In a dark room, shadows roamed around the area as if they were alive.

"Bakura, tell me is this the ultimate shadow game you spoke of?" Yami Yugi said to Bakura who stood only with a big smirk on his face.

"Hehehe, you'll find out, but you'll have to duel me to find out, and as you know already the loser will be sent to the shadow realm, permanently!"

"Very well, I defeated you once before and I will do it again!" Yami Yugi readies his deck for the duel.

"Oh and you won't be just watching, why don't you duel with us?" Bakura points to Kaiba.

"I don't understand why you brought me here, but if you want a duel you've got one, and it's 2 against one too." Kaiba states readying his duel disk.

"Well then, let the shadow game begin!" Bakura says menacingly.

"Let's duel!" All 3 said.

Bakura starts "I'll go first." Bakura's hand contains Diabound Kernel, Winged Sage Falcos, Dark Village Kul Elna, Fortune Reversal, Jewel Thief.

Bakura draws Headless Knight.

"I summon Headless Knight in defense mode." (1400/1700)

"Now I play 2 cards face-down, try to destroy my monster, I'm sure you'll fail."

XXXXXX

Yami's hand contains Queen's Knight, King's Knight, Obelisk the Tormentor, Mirror Force, Dark Magician.

Yami Yugi draws Ancient Rules "My move, I summon Queen's Knight in attack mode." (1500/1400)

"Now I activate the spell ancient rules, this card allows me to summon a level 5 or above normal monster straight from my hand, so I summon Dark Magician!" (2500/2100)

"Now my magician attack his knight!"

Bakura counters "Not so fast I play the trap card, jewel thief."

 **Jewel Thief: Trap Card.  
When the opponent declares an attack you can negate it and then summon a dark monster from your hand.**

"So I'll use this card's effect to summon my Diabound Kernel (1800/1800)!" Diabound stops Dark Magician's attack.

Yami continues "I'll play one card face-down and end my turn."

XXXXXX

"My move." Bakura draws Shattering Sealing Tablet.

 **Diabound Kernel: Monster Level 6  
** **Fiend, Dark: Once per turn decrease an opponent's monster's attack points by the attack points of this card, if this card destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to the graveyard this card gains attack points equal to half that monster's attack points (Excluding the attack points lost by this card's first ability). If Dark Village Kul Elna is on the field this card cannot be destroyed by spells, traps or monster effects.**

"I play one card face-down, and now Diabound I play it's special ability it decreases your monster's attack points by Diabound's attack points."

Dark Magician (2500-700/2100)

"Oh no!" Yami exclaims.

"Now before I unleash Diabound's fury I'll also play the dark magic of the field spell, The Dark Village Kul Elna."

The stadium is surrounded in a dark city of wrecked and dead souls.

 **Dark Village Kul Elna: Field Spell  
Can only be activated is Diabound Kernel is on the field. Every dark monster on your side the field cannot be destroyed by battle. If you opponent controls more then 1 monster any dark monsters can attack as many times as the number of monsters. If your opponent controls a level 8 or higher monster, then all dark monsters on your field can declare direct attacks.**

"Now Diabound destroy his magician, Miracle Shockwave!"

Yami reacts with a trap "Now you don't I play Mirror Force!" This card stops your attack and reflects it back at you.

The mirror force's explosion engulfs the field.

"Your Diabound is destroyed."

Kaiba and Bakura look on in disbelief.

"HAHAHA!" "Sorry Pharaoh I'm afraid Diabound can't be destroyed by traps, not when my dark village is on the field."

"Now then I end my turn."

XXXXXX

"It's about time." Kaiba's hand contains Blue-eyes White Dragon, Dark Core, Polymerization. Battle Ox, Mystic Horseman.

"I draw!" Kaiba draws Galestgoras.

"I special summon Galestgoras!" (2300/2000)

"When you have 2 or more monsters on the field and I have none I can summon this card instantly."

 **Galestgoras: Monster Level 7  
Dragon, Fire: If your opponent controls 2 or more monsters you can special summon this card.**

"Now Galestgoras attack, vanquish his Diabound!"

Bakura counters. "Not so fast when you declare an attack with a monster with 2000 or more attack points, I can summon this, Winged Sage Falcos!"

"What?" Kaiba was in surprise.

 **Winged Sage Falcos: Monster Level 5  
Dark, Fiend: If your opponent attacks with a 2000 attack point or more monster you can special summon this card from your hand, and then destroy the attacking monster.**

"Galestgoras is gone!"

"No way."

"I play Polymerization, this fuses my Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman together, to form Rabid Horseman!" (2000/1700)

"And I'll lay one card face-down."

"Make your move."

XXXXXX

'It's like I've already won, hahahahahaha!'


End file.
